


On The Run

by PenguinKiwis



Series: Penguin's Flash Fiction Fridays [33]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe, Flash Fiction, Gen, On the Run
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:27:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29806332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinKiwis/pseuds/PenguinKiwis
Summary: Kimblee never went over the deep end. Isaac gains an alley during Ishval.
Relationships: Zolf J. Kimblee & Isaac McDougal
Series: Penguin's Flash Fiction Fridays [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178669
Kudos: 3





	On The Run

**Author's Note:**

> Request: For Flash Fiction Friday, can you do no. 110 with Isaac McDougal and Solf J. Kimblee? I really like this pair, but if you feel annoyed about writing them again you don’t have to do it.
> 
> 110\. “What would you do without me” “Probably be committing a lot more crimes”
> 
> Of course I can! Kimblee leaves the military after Ishval AU baby!

Being on the run wasn’t exactly Solf J. Kimblee’s idea of _fun_. But he supposes there could be worse things— he could be locked in a prison cell at the moment. Still, it was rough, not just on him but his fellow ‘traveler’ as well. Medicine and Medical supplies were always lacking, and food and water were always whatever they could carry on their backs while they traveled— both in and outside of Amestris.

But they made it work, avoiding the Military and keeping their hoods up. Kimblee had, originally, not believed, not listened to Isaac McDougal when he came to him in Ishval, having found out something that he probably shouldn’t have. But he and the other long-haired Alchemist had gone through the war together thus far, Issac curbing his more disturbing and psychopathic tendencies and Kimblee keeping him from getting court-martialed— and Kimblee always did like to live the more exciting life. He had believed him and the two had taken off into the night, Kimblee swallowing the Philosopher’s stone with a wild grin.

Taking down some immortal monsters sounded interesting anyways.

There was a soft knock on the doorframe that made him look up from the notebook he was balancing on his lap, eyes narrowing a bit before he relaxed his shoulders, seeing Isaac in the doorway. They were holed up for the moment in some old woman’s house until the storm passed.

Isaac walked over, carrying two plates in hand and handing one over to him.

“Figured you’d still be reading all those notes,” the Frozen Alchemist grunted as he sat down on the floor. Kimblee snorted. 

“They’re important and interesting,” he defended as he began to eat. Isaac just rolled his eyes.

“And forget to eat?”

He just huffed a bit and the other man laughed. “Man, seriously, **what would you do without me?”**

**“Probably be committing a lot more crimes** than we have so far,” he snarked back, ducking as Issac swiped at him, and giving him a cheeky grin. Isaac rolled his eyes.

“Eat. Then go to sleep for fuck’s sake,” he told him. Kimblee gave him a mock salute.

“Yes sir.”

Isaac swiped at him again and Kimblee laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Come bother me on my Writing Tumblr [here](https://penguinkiwi-writes.tumblr.com/) or on my main blog [here](https://penguinkiwi.tumblr.com/)


End file.
